Thank You
by angela evans
Summary: Just to be with you is having the best day of my life.


Thank You 

Author: Angela Evans

Email: Angel33296@aol.com

Feedback: As always, yes please

Distribution: Ask me, please

Disclaimer: Alias is JJ's, the song is Dido's, I'm just borrowing them.

Rating: PG

Summary: Just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Spoilers: This takes place back in the day ('cause it's been hanging out on my hard drive for a loooong time) so unless you've never seen Alias, there are none.

Classification: Vignette, Song-Inspired Fluff :)

_My tea's gone cold_

_I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!

Sydney's arm snaked out from under her covers and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. But she was already half awake as she turned her head to look at the clock through slitted eyes. 6:15 am. Well, she had time for a morning jog.

She slipped out of bed and made her way over to the closet where she sluggishly changed out of her pajamas and into a sports bra and running pants.  She was a morning person by all normal standards – ever since sophomore year of college it had driven Francie nuts the way she could go to bed at 3 in the morning and still be wide-eyed awake at 7am. But today had a gray cloud hanging over it.

Sydney went for a brisk run. By the time she got back, she was craving a hot shower. The hot steam cleansed her heart and soul as she scrubbed off the sweat and grit from her jog, but she still felt the grayness of the day hanging over her. After her shower she pulled on a fluffy robe and shuffled into the kitchen.

She made tea sat down with her paper while she drank it. Of course, she always read Will's paper and started with his column. Sydney's eyes swept over the rest of the paper and she finished in good time. She took a sip of her tea, made a face, and then spit it back into the mug when she realized that it had gotten cold. She dumped it into the sink and went to get dressed.

_And even if I could, it's all be gray_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

By the time she was dressed, Sydney realized that she had just enough time to swing by her professor's office and drop off a paper before heading to SD-6. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, wishing it were Sunday and that she could sleep in.

_I drank too much last night_

_Got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

As she drove through the city streets, Sydney massaged her temples in an effort to relieve the pressure building between them. This was going to be a bad day. She reached the campus and found a parking space relatively near her professor's office. Sydney ran in and found him at his desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Bristow," he said, "What is it today? Here to reschedule the exam that you missed last week?"

Sydney winced. She couldn't have missed _another_ exam, could she? "I came to hand in my research paper since I won't be able to make it to class today," she said, holding the paper out like a shield.

He took it, with out ever looking at her. "Turning something in on time, my my."

Sydney smiled sheepishly, made her exit and went back to her car. She was going to be late for the briefing now. Sloane hated that. Sydney didn't really care what Sloane hated, but she had to keep up a pretext. And what was it about walking in late that always made you feel awful?__

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there_

_They'll all imply that I might not last the day_

When she walked into the meeting, Sloane looked at her, but didn't pause his narration of the slides on the big screen at the head of the room. Sydney sat down next to Dixon, who slid his notes over to her so that she could copy them. After the meeting Sloane called her over.

"Sydney, is everything alright?" he asked. He used that concerned voice that creeped her out.

"I'm fine, it's just one of those days," she said, shrugging it off.

"Alright then," Sloane said, patting her on the shoulder. Inside, Sydney cringed.

After meeting with Marshall for the tech ops portion of the mission, Sydney and Dixon were given the afternoon off to relax and prepare for the mission. Sydney was packing when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza," the voice on the other end said.

"Sorry, wrong number," she replied automatically. 

_And then you call me_

_And it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

It was raining when Sydney left for the warehouse – pouring actually - and she got soaked just running to her car. But somehow, in some small way, it didn't matter. She drove through the pouring Los Angeles rain to their usual meeting place.

A partially dry Sydney pushed open the gate to the cage where Vaughn was waiting for her. When the gate clanged shut, he turned around and looked at her, his green eyes meeting her brown ones with a strong gaze.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied.

_Push the door, I'm home at last_

_And I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me_

 "You're soaked," he said. "Hang on, I'll get you a towel." Before Sydney could protest, he had disappeared. He returned shortly with a white towel and handed it to her.

She took it and dried off as best she could. She couldn't help but smell a faint trace of his scent on the towel. Hmmm…

"Thank you," she said, returning to the towel to him. He smiled as he took it from her hand.

She returned his smile, wondering just how he could make her day better without even trying.

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_


End file.
